


FreddyxBonnie

by VivianShadowGirl



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianShadowGirl/pseuds/VivianShadowGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy Fazbear goes to the new night guard Liz on helping his feelings for Bonnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FreddyxBonnie

“… _And that’s why I came to you.”_ Freddy Fazbear was in the office with Liz who smiled. “I can tell you want him to be happy, I mean isn’t that why I kept seeing you blushing whenever…”

Freddy covered the night guard’s mouth. “ _You talk too much._ ” Liz gave the bear a glare, Freddy let go afterwards.

“So, you have a plan?” Liz asked, sipping on a glass of water while Freddy was thinking, “ _Honesty, I don’t have a clue.”_

Liz rolled her eyes and stood up, “You and Bonnie have known each other for a long time, right?”

Freddy nodded, not sure where this was going. “ _Since we were all built and rebuilt, why?”_ Liz sighed and whispered something in his ear.

…

Back on their show stage Bonnie was toning his guitar along with Toy Bonnie (Bon Bon). “ _So what’s up with Freddy? I saw him earlier heading towards the office.”_ Bon Bon asked his brother, who responded with a shrug.

“ _Don’t know, I tried talking to him but he took off on me.”_ Bonnie then placed his guitar on the stage and got up, “ _I’m going to talk to Liz; maybe she has the answer to why Freddy’s acting weird.”_

Bon Bon nodded, “ _Good idea, Liz might know something._ ”

…

“ _Are you sure this will work Liz?”_ Freddy asked for the third time as he watched the night guard set up the last thing she was doing. “Freddy, quit worrying too much! Bonnie will love it.”

After she said that both of them heard a voice. “ _Freddy? Where are you?_ ” It was Bonnie.

“He’s coming! Good luck Freddy!” Liz exclaimed. Freddy was about to say something but Liz took off. “ _Oh boy… Bonnie I’m in here!”_

Freddy sighed as Bonnie entered the room. “ _Freddy, we need to talk. You’ve been acting…. Whoa.”_

Bonnie looked around the party room, it was decorated like someone was having a dinner party, though it wasn’t a party as Bonnie would put it.

“ _Ah, Bonnie. Let’s take a seat, Liz and Chica made us some food and I just wanted to be just to two of us.”_ Freddy said as he led the confused bunny to the table.

By the doorway watching them was Liz and Chica, “ _Do you think it’ll work?”_ she whispered, Liz could only shrug her shoulders. “Well that depends on Freddy.”

As they were eating their own slices of Pizza Bonnie broke the silence. “ _Freddy, I was worried about you.”_ Freddy looked up and raised an eyebrow, “ _Bonnie, there’s been a reason I’ve been avoiding you. Is that what you wanted to ask?”_

Bonnie nodded, “ _Yes, lately when I want to talk to you, you would walk away from me or talk to someone else. It hurts me Freddy and I’ve been thinking that you hate me or something._ ”

Freddy shook his head, “ _Now why I would hate my best buddy in the whole wide world?”_ Bonnie was surprised by this, so Freddy continue “ _Bonnie, you know as well as I that your imagition runs with you. I don't hate you, I just didn't want to tell you..."_

" _That how you feel about me?"_ Bonnie interuped the bear, whose eyes went wide. " _Yeah you are not going to fool me Freddy, I sort of knew that you have feelings for me. Bon Bon told me most of it, well, most of what he told me as best he can."_

Now it was Freddy's turn to become silent, it was like Bonnie could read him like a book. By the door both Liz and Chica could only look at one another.

Freddy cleared his throut and finally spoke. " _Well, I guess you know. Yes, it's true Bonnie. I've always loved you ever since we were built and rebuilt. At first I've igored it, thinking it was stupid for me falling for my best friend, but now I've been through everything with you, Chica, and Foxy, I finally began to understand this feeling that's been inside me for such a long time. I love you Bonnie, and I want to be with you as long as I live.”_

Everything went still as Freddy watched Bonnie from across the table, he stood up, went to the bear and kissed him.

Both Liz and Chica wanted to shout in happeiness. But they both didn't want to get caught.

“Let's leave the lovebirds alone.” Liz whispered to Chica, who nodded. “ _Yeah, we'll clean the mess later._ ”

Both girls left for the main room, still giggling to each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm pretty new at this so I hope you like this and I'll post a few more of my Fanfition.net work.


End file.
